Caught
by BetterThanThem
Summary: A short Jeff/Sumo oneshot. B)


Jeff tapped a pencil on his desk, and stared at the clock on the wall. The teacher wasn't even saying anything note-worthy, everything she was saying had been said before at yesterdays lesson, which only a quarter of the class turned up to due to some party, that Jeff wasn't invited to, thank you very much.  
'And now, your homework.' Jeff immediately looked up at the teacher. 'You are to, with a partner, create a project of some sort on anything we have learnt recently.' Jeff threw his hand in the air, to which the teacher sighed and nodded. 'Yes, Jeff?'  
'Is there anything you are looking for in particular, Miss Traver?'  
'No, Jeff. Class, you may depict your project in any way readable, from a model to a booklet to a poster, as long as you have it by next Friday. Now, please pick your project partners.'  
Jeff turned to his left to see Sumo already looking at him. The boy made a motion with his hand, probably trying to ask if him and Jeff would be project partners without getting up from his seat. Lazy.  
Jeff thought about what the results cpuld be if Sumo didn't actually do his work, but decided to test his luck. In response to Sumo he raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Clarence, but thankfully the blond already seemed to have a partner.  
'Once you have a partner you may find a space where you can brainstorm ideas alone.'  
Jeff picked up his bookwork and walked over to Sumo.  
'Where should we work?'  
Sumo shrugged and Jeff rolled his eyes.  
'Alright, let's go over here, so no one can distract us from our work,' the brunette said, pointing at the storage room that was attached to he classroom. Jeff followed him there ans placed his work on a desk and pulled out a pad and pen.  
'So, what should we do our project about? I was thinking something about the lunar cycle, or constellations-'  
'Bo-ring!' Sumo snorted, flinging a rubber band to the other side of the small room.  
'Well, what else are we gonna do? Got any ideas?' Jeff retorted, not expecting an answer.  
'Nah. We can work on the project later after school anyways.'  
Jeff huffed and stood up. 'Look, if you aren't going to co-operate, then Im going to have to ask Miss Travers for a new partner.'  
'C'mon, don't be like that Jeff,' Sumo yawned. 'We should talk about something better, like you.'  
Wait a second. This was not Jeff's childhood and current crush, saying he was bette than astronomy, was it? It couldn't be.  
'L-like me?' Jeff stuttered. 'What do you mean?'  
'Yeah, you're more interesting than some dumb sciency stuff.'  
'Oh. Uh, thanks.' Jeff sat back down, his face bright red.  
They sat in silence for about a minute, while Sumo was fiddling with something and Jeff pretending to think of ideas to write down.  
'You really think I'm interesting?' Jeff spoke up.  
'Yeah, even with your nerdiness, you're pretty cool.'  
'No ones called me, uh, interesting before,' he said quietly. When he looked up he met the boys brown eyes.  
'Really? You're probably one of the coolest people I've ever met.' He lifted his hand up and touched Jeff's cheek, which the brunette flinched at. 'Even with your weird square head.'  
'Hey!' Jeff folded his arms and Sumo moved his chair a little closer so their chairs were touching. Jeff could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears when Sumo spoke again.  
'I always thought you were a nerd in elementary.' Sumo said quietly. 'But a cool one,' he said. And lifted his hands up to cup Jeff's face. Jeff tensed at the movement. This was not happening. His face was hot and his breathing was louder than he would have liked when Sumo pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff closed his eyes but opened them again straight away. He gently pushed the shaven blond away.  
'N-no, I cant, were in school grounds and I don't...'  
Sumo looked confused and then embarrassed.  
'I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-'  
Jeff couldn't help a small smile. 'You know what? Its fine.' He pulled the orher boy into a kiss, and this time he put his arms around Sumo. He savoured every moment, maybe this was a dream, mayb a nightmare. But he would enjoy it while he could. But then a creak, and a yelp.  
'Oh my gosh! Sumo and Jeff!'  
The pair immediately pushed away from each other at the voice.  
'Clarence!' Jeff hissed. 'What are you doing here?'  
'You totally like each other!' Clarence sang. Sumo covered the blonds mouth with his hand and whispered 'Keep it down,' at the same time Jeff replied haughtily 'We do not!'  
'You're gonna get sick now anyway Jeff, sharing germs like that,' Clarence pointed out through Sumo's fingers, which the tan boy took back and wiped on his shirt in disgust.  
'You are not leaving this room until you promise not to tell anyone, Clarence.'  
'Yeah sure, jeez,' he said slowly backing out of the room, before running off to the other corner of the class. Jeff put his face in the palm of his hand.

'We're screwed.'


End file.
